The invention relates to a method for operating control equipment of a resonance circuit, wherein the control equipment comprises at least two circuit elements connected in series, in particular each comprising a recovery diode connected in parallel, between which a connection of the resonance circuit is connected. The invention further relates to control equipment of a resonance circuit.
Methods of the aforementioned type are known from the prior art. The resonance circuit is, for example, an electrical or an electromechanical resonance circuit. The resonance circuit can also be referred to as an oscillating circuit. Said circuit usually consists of at least one capacitive element (capacitor) as well as at least one inductive element (coil). The oscillating circuit is therefore a resonant electrical circuit, which can execute electrical oscillations. In the case of an LC oscillating circuit consisting of coil and capacitor, energy is periodically exchanged between the magnetic field of the coil and the electrical field of the capacitor, whereby high amperage or high voltage is alternately present.
The control equipment is associated with the resonance circuit, the former serves to activate the resonance circuit, preferably at the resonance frequency thereof. In so doing, the control equipment comprises the at least two circuit elements, which are preferably connected in series. A recovery diode is advantageously connected in parallel to each of the circuit elements. The connection of the resonance circuit is provided between the circuit elements connected in series. By means of the circuit elements, which can also be referred to as actuating elements, a frequency is predetermined for the resonance circuit. Said frequency preferably coincides with the resonance frequency of the resonance circuit. In order to set the actuation frequency, with which the circuit elements for actuating the resonance circuit are operated, a choke voltage and a choke current are usually measured. The choke voltage and the choke current thereby correspond to the voltage which drops across the inductive element and to the current which passes through the inductive element. Provision is however at least made to determine the choke current in order carry out the resonance control of the resonance circuit using the control equipment.
It is however thereby necessary to provide sensors in order to determine the choke current and possibly additionally the choke voltage. In addition, a device must be provided to evaluate the signals acquired by means of the sensors and on the basis of this evaluation to carry out a resonance control. When processing the signals, the so-called differential phase determination is frequently used. The determination of the choke voltage or the choke current is however complicated and the sensors necessary for said determination are costly.